


Well, shit.

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lol idk wtf I'm doing, M/M, Other, Past Relationship(s), This story is gonna be better than the first chapter I promise, fall out boy - Freeform, help idk how to use tags, maybe smut idk, my chemical romance - Freeform, some panic! We'll see how things go, spy AU, spy plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gray is a sixteen year old spy, working for the BFG, a secret organization devoted to trying to help people.Gray is used to blood and unusual missions, but this one might be the weirdest- because, somehow, Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance got themselves involved with a huge secret that one of the BFG's many enemies wants at. But the two bands have no idea, so it comes as a complete shock to them when Gray arrives in their living room one day, blooded, knocked out, but ready to help.(Sooooo hi? This is my first fan fiction ever, and I have no idea what I'm doing, lmao. This is set as if MCR had gotten back together in the summer of 2019, because I think it would be fun to write about all of them in quarantine. This story is actually slightly based off all those 'Adopted by MCR/FOB' stories, but with a rather large twist, seeing as it's... Basically a spy movie. But not really a spy movie. Also, I find those really boring and they all have the same stuff in them (no offense to anyone who may write those stories,) but I'm not gonna do that. As you can see, from the spy part. Yeah, lmao, read at your own risk?)
Relationships: Gerard Way/Frank Iero, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Uma Thurman

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup my dudes, so this is a trashy first chapter of the story! I promise the rest of it will be a lot better and a lot longer, this first chapter just isn't so great because I'm still trying to get a feel for the story. Have fun reading and keep in mind that this is my first fanfic ever so it's probably bad xD

Patrick yawned, cracking open his eyes to see sunlight filtering through the windows of the room he was staying in. 

It was a pretty nice room, and the bed was rather comfortable. He was currently in a huge mansion that Pete had gotten hold of somehow, and then burst in with Ray, saying that Patrick, Andy, Joe, Gerard, Frank, and Mikey were all coming with them on a trip to some beach house. Because 'both bands needed to take a fucking break from all this shit in the world', and apparently this was the best way to do it. 

So now, Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance were all at one place, taking a vacation together. 

Patrick was pretty sure that if the fans found out there would be a riot and an increase in all those weird fan fictions out there, but Pete had made sure that it was going to be secret. Or, at least, he said he had. 

After he had been laying in bed for about ten minutes, not doing anything and just taking the time to wake up, Patrick checked his phone. 10:30 am. 

Rolling out his bed, Patrick groggily made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. Making himself a cup of coffee, he took a sip of it and walked into the living room. 

The coffee mug slipped from his hands and fell to the ground, shattering, coffee spilling everywhere, but Patrick didn't care. Because there was a body, bloodied and broken, laying on the couch. 

"Oh my god." Forcing down the bile that had risen in his throat, Patrick sprinted back up the stairs and into Pete's room. 

Vigorously shaking him, he hissed, "Pete! Pete! Wake up, you've got to wake up there's a fucking body in the living room!" 

Pete rolled over and blinked at him. "There's a... A what?" 

The two crept down the stairs, and Pete let out a gasp of horror when he saw the body. "Holy fucking shit." Pete rushed over, and Patrick followed, staying a little back. 

Pete rolled over the body. "This...is the body of someone who's around sixteen. Sixteen, Patrick!" Pete's eyes were wild, tears seeping out. Placing two fingers on their neck, Pete sucked in a breath. "There's a pulse. Whoever they are - they're alive. Patrick, call the police, I'll get the others -" 

"I...don't think calling the police is such a good idea," Patrick interrupted in a meek voice, pointing to a scrap of paper laying on the floor. Written on it, in red ink, (hopefully it was ink,) a few words were written. 

_Call the police and you'll be dead in less than a second. There are people watching this house closely - wait till they (the body, their name is Gray,) wakes up. Don't worry, they won't harm you._

Pete and Patrick looked at each other, and as if they could read each other's thoughts, the two ran upstairs to get the others. 

So once the initial shock, throwing up, and all that was done, the group stared down at the body. 

"Okay. So we know that... Gray, this person, is here because... actually, we don't know that. But we do know that they're obviously important, because...uh, yeah. We also know we could possibly get killed, and this house is being watched. We can also take a guess that Gray is genderqueer or something like that because of the they/them pronouns in the letter. And we can also take a guess that we somehow landed in a really, really bad and fucked up situation and ooohhh holy shit what the fuck happened, guys? What the fuck is going on?" Frank spoke out, trying to make some sense of the situation but only managing to make himself more worked up. 

"I think I can tell you that," a scratchy voice sounded, and they all looked down in shock at the body, who's eyes were wide open and very much alive.


	2. Rat A Tat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to this crazy story! This chapter is also a bit shorter than I usually write, and I know it might seem crazy and disorganized and confusing. I really only have a slight idea of where I'm going with this   
> XD  
> Enjoy!

Pete instantly grabbed a lamp from a table and pointed it at Gray, yanking it out of the socket. "Don't move."

"What, you think I can?" Gray snorted, then winced in pain. 

Andy, who had rushed off, came back with a first aid kit. "We need to wash your wounds and bandage them," he said softly. 

"Don't," Gray hissed, even though they were in visible pain. "Not - not yet. Not until I explain what's going on, not until I give you a reason to trust me. So sit down... And listen." 

The group stared at them for a moment, before Gee spoke. "Go on then. Talk." 

Gray cleared their throat. "I assume you've read that letter over there," they nodded, wincing, to the letter. "So you know that my name is Gray. And you know that you all are in deep shit. But what you don't know is why.” 

They shifted on the couch so they were sitting up more, looking over all of them. “First off - y'all being involved in this is just a complete accident. It was never supposed to happen, but it did. So.” They cleared their throat. “I'm part of the BFG - a secret organization trying to make sure the world doesn't fuck up any more than it already has. We're very large, spread out across the whole world, and even governments and world leaders don't know about us. Probably because we've got people in the government and shit, making sure they never do. Whatever, point is - if you tell anyone, and I mean fucking anyone, you and that person you've told, are dead.” 

The group looked at each other with petrified faces. 

“Aw, don't look so scared. Don't do it, and you'll be fine. Actually, not really. Cause I haven't even gotten to the bad part yet. 

“As y'all probably know, the world could probably die because of the high amount of nukes all around the world. Now, we, the BFG, have stolen some of those many nuclear weapons and hidden them. Then a mistake happened - a silly mistake made by a newcomer who fucked up bad. The codes to get to where we're hiding the nukes were secretly put in two CD’s - one from a Fall Out Boy album, and one from a My Chemical Romance album. Why? I don't even know. Only a few people in the BFG were supposed to know - but word got out. And then turns out we had a double agent. So now a bunch of enemy organizations are after the information. Oh, yeah, and, we have no idea where those CD’s are, because the double agent stole them and killed the only people who knew what CD’s they were. 

“Luckily, the double agent lost the CD’s - but where, nobody knows. And after a few brutal months, we figured out at least what album they were from - Save Rock and Roll, and Danger Days. We've got a bunch of spies out looking for information on where the CD’s are, and apparently, we've got a lead. That's why I'm here. I'm your protector - and the person who's going to force you to help us if you refuse to cooperate. Because if this possible lead is any good - one of you just might have the codes without even knowing it. But mainly, I'm your protector.” Gray coughed into their fist, and blood came out. 

Smiling sheepishly, they mumbled, “bet I look like a pretty bad protector right now. Ah, yes, knew I was forgetting something. Why I'm all bloodied, and that note. While I was on my way here, I was taking a submarine. Because I was all the way across the world, and we had the location of this beach house and BFG was all like, ‘oh, we should put Grey in a sub even though we know they hate subs!’ So I was almost here, when the enemy attacked. Keep in mind that it was only me on the submarine, and that I hate them and am not good at controlling them and shit. So they attacked, and most likely brought me here, and wrote that note. 

“See, the thing about the enemy, RAR, is that they treat everything like a game. I would know. I was part of them once.” Gray shifted uncomfortably. “And what I also know, is that they have strange morals. And that they always keep their promises. 

“RAR made a promise to me that I would tell all of you this, and that they would be listening, and once I'm done, they would shoot me with a knockout arrow, I would be unconscious for about an hour, and then they'd leave, to prepare. So basically, that should happen any time now, don't you dare call the police while I'm out, your families are safe, don't worry, and -” 

But before they could finish, a dart flew through nowhere, hitting Gray in the neck, and their head slumped back, their eyes shut. 

Frank instantly reached out and felt for a pulse. “Still alive.” 

There was a harsh silence for a moment, everyone looking at each other, until Gerald spoke. “Holy shit. It's like something out of a fucking spy movie.” 

Pete rubbed his face. “What are we supposed to do? What the hell are we supposed to do?” 

“Go along with it, I suppose,” Ray answered, his voice shaky. 

“Go along with it!” Mikey turned to Ray in disbelief. “What the fuck does that mean? How are we supposed to go along with this? We could die if we do!” 

“I think…” Andy spoke up quietly, his gaze fixed on the ground. “I think we could die even if we don't.” 

“Yeah,” backed up Joe. “Remember, Gray said that they were here to protect us - but also make us work with them. Who knows what could happen to us if we refuse.” 

Patrick swallowed. “I'm terrified.” 

Pete shifted closer to him. “We all are. This...is not how I expected this vacation to go.” 

“I mean, at least we've got Gray to protect us?” Ray tried for a positive, despite the fact that his heart felt like he was running a race and he kept debating on if he should run to the bathroom and puke. 

But the group just looked over the young, beaten body laying on their couch, and everyone seemed to be thinking the same, unspoken words: 

_Yeah, right._


	3. Bishops Knife Trick

When Gray awoke, they were no longer on the couch, but on a soft bed, blankets wrapped over them. Blinking groggily, they looked at themself. They were still in their dirty, bloody clothes, but their wounds had been washed and bandaged. There was even a makeshift splint on their broken arm. 

Sadly, everything still hurt like the blazes, and they blew out some air and slumped back on the pillows. What a protector they were. The guys probably thought they were weak and unqualified, something that stung Gray's ego even more than it normally would, because they were a big fan of both bands. 

And Gray hadn't even told them everything. Yes, the dumb submarine was one of the main reasons she messed up on getting there. But there was something else. Something that Amalie, the leader of the party that had attacked Gray and one of Gray's biggest enemies, had said. Something about… Gray's twin sister, Madeline, who had been missing for years. 

Everyone believed she was dead. Including Gray. But… Amalie had said that she wasn't. Had said that she knew where she was, and she was willing to give Gray that information if Gray joined them. 

Gray, of course, had refused. But the announcement had weakened her, and her mind was still partly stunned while she tried to fight the enemy off. 

Because what if Maddie was alive? And if she was alive, and the RAR knew where she was, then she was most certainly not safe. But how could she be alive? When people went missing, they never came back. Ever. 

Gray was broken out of their thoughts by the door opening and Joe walking in. "Oh. You're awake." He then leaned his head back out the door and shouted, "Hey, guys! They're awake!" 

Gray winced at the loud noise, but a warm feeling rose in their chest at the correct pronoun usage. Joe popped his head back in and smiled nervously at them. "So, uh, how are you feeling?" 

Rasing an eyebrow, Gray answered, "Terrible. But thank you for cleaning me up. And for not calling the police. And for listening to me, and for believing me." 

"We really didn't have much of a choice," Joe responded. "Are you hungry? We made hamburgers." 

They made hamburgers. In the middle of all this, they made hamburgers. Gray couldn't help but crack a smile. "A hamburger sounds nice." 

Then the rest of the dudes came into the room, all at once, with Frank holding a plate with a hamburger on it. "Wanna hamburger?" 

Taking the plate from him, Gray sat it on their lap, but didn't eat it. 

"Oh, uh, we got a letter. But we think it's written in some sort of code, because it doesn't make any sense. But it says BFG on it," Ray said, holding out a folded paper. 

Gray opened it up and looked at it. Ray was right, the words would make no sense - to someone who didn't know what it meant. The words were rather random, like someone had just hit the middle button of the auto correct on their phone for fun. 

Reading over it slowly, Grey explained what it was. "Yup, that's a code. It says… Hello Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance. If you can understand this, that means Gray is most likely translating this for you." Gray grinned slightly. "I am Kitty, and I am dearly sorry about the problems you had this morning. The attack was never supposed to happen, and, trust me, Grey is much more capable than you might think. I believe that Grey has explained the basics of what is going on, and this letter is here to elaborate. 

"Gray is your protector, but also your friend. Get to know each other, because they could be with you all for a year, or even more. This mission isn't going to be a short one. The enemy always has a few tricks up their sleeve, but luckily, we do too. Be expecting a helpful gift later today. 

"You all had planned to stay at this beach house for one more week, before Gray showed up. Do that. Do what you were normally planning on doing - but just be a little more careful, a little more cautious.

"Grey, take one of those pills I gave you. You'll be able to walk within an hour," Gray read. "That's all there is." Reaching into a hidden pocket of their leather jacket, they took out a small bottle with three pills in it. "She said only use in emergencies. Hm." Andy handed them a glass of water, and they nodded in appreciation. 

After they took the pill, Patrick spoke up. "The letter writer… Kitty, she said you would be with us… for more than a year?"

"Perhaps. I'm not going to force y'all to stay together all the time, because you have things you need to do, but I'll switch off guarding you guys. At the same time, however, I'm going to also be looking for any leads on the albums. I might require you guys to help me."

"Our families are going to have to know about this," Pete said, and there was a faint harshness in his voice that Gray didn't like. 

"Yes, of course. But only your immediate family. Your kids, your wives. And they can't have too much information - especially the kids. In fact, I might suggest lying to them about me." 

"So you want us to lie to them, keep secrets about this extremely important thing?" 

Gray looked at him with hard eyes. "For the sake of their lives, yes. You know how well kids keep secrets." 

Pete met her gaze. "You're a kid yourself! What are you, sixteen?"

"I'm seventeen. But I was born into this. I've been training all my life, even though for most of it I didn't even know I was. When I was twelve… there was an accident. I learned, and went into this life. I may have fucked up on that submarine, but I won't fuck up again." 

Pete crossed his tattooed arms. "I'm sorry, but I just don't trust you." 

"Pete, you might have to -" Mikey tried to say, but Pete glared at him. 

"I don't have to do anything! How am I supposed to trust this?" With that, he stormed out of the room. 

There was a silence before Mikey spoke up. "I'm sorry about Pete." 

"No, no. His response is completely justified." 

Patrick let out a long sigh. "Grey… maybe Pete is right. How are we supposed to trust you?"

"By getting to know them," Gee answered for Gray, pulling up a chair. "That's what it said in the letter, right? So let's play a game. How about… would you rather?" 

Gray blinked. "Sure, okay." Getting to know them… that would be hard. Nobody had ever really tried to 'get to know them', other than Kitty, their boss. They doubted that these people would actually be able to know them truly. Gray would probably just give them the top layer of themself, maintain a good relationship, just not too close or anything, and then once the mission was done they would move on. That was what they always did, so why wouldn't it work this time? 

"Great, first question. Everyone has to answer," Gee said. "Would you rather be able to take back anything you say or hear every conversation around you? I'd want the first option." 

"Oh, hear everything around me, definitely," Ray answered. 

"Same here," Mikey and Joe said at the same time, then looked at each other and grinned. 

"Take back anything I say," Frank responded. 

"I'm with Gee and Frank," Patrick said. 

Andy frowned. "I hear a lot things. I'd go with taking back the things I say."

Everyone looked at Gray expectantly. "Hearing every conversation around me. It would come really handy during missions." 

And so the game went on. They didn't ask any deep questions, to Gray's relief, because they knew that these games could sometimes get personal. But… Gray had to admit, they were having a bit of fun. 

An hour had passed, and Ray spoke up. "Hey, Grey, didn't the letter say you could walk after an hour?" 

"Oh, yeah. It did." Pushing aside the blankets, the band members backed out of the room to give them space. Placing their feet on the floor, they took a step off the bed, and the room spun slightly. But Gray pushed it off, determined not to show any weakness. One slow step after another, they made it out of the room, and Joe clapped. 

"Your legs looked really bad. That pill is crazy." 

"I need to go to the bathroom, where is it?" Gray said in response, deciding not to talk about the pill. Because technically, they weren't supposed to. Gee pointed to a door down the hall, next to some stairs, and Gray nodded their thanks. Making their way to the door, they saw Pete come up up the stairs, and quickly darted into the bathroom, not in the mood to deal with him. 

Hearing Pete say something to the others, Gray strained their ears to hear. 

"They look like their up and walking now." 

"Yeah. We played would you rather for an hour, which is the time the pill needed to sink in, I guess," Frank responded. 

"So I heard, from all the laughter." 

"Pete," Patrick said with a sigh. "I know you're doubting their ability to protect us. I know you. Maybe you should talk to them about it? They can't protect you if you don't want them too, and in this situation, you need protection. You're being a bit rude, if you think about it. They've got this huge job, to protect all of us and also find some CD's that could determine the fate of the world. They've got to be stressed, and worried out of their mind. " 

Gray frowned.  _ Wrong, I would be protecting him even if he didn't want me to. Maybe everyone just doubts my ability. But I am stressed. And worried. Extremely.  _

"Fine. I'll talk to them about it. Where are they anyways?" 

"Bathroom." 

Gray sensed that the conversation was coming to an end, so they finished up and walked out.

"Hey, Grey?" Pete asked, going up to them. "Can I talk to you? Privately?" 

"Sure." The two walked down the stairwell, down to the large room that connected both the kitchen and the living room. Light streamed in from the large windows, and the glass sliding door that led to the backyard and the beach was cracked open, letting some fresh air in. 

Gray wasn't sure how they felt about that.  _ Easy way for people we don't want in to get in _ . Scanning the area, their mind started analyzing the safety of it, areas that people could come in, where they had shot her from, hiding spots, when Pete's voice broke her from her worried thoughts. 

"I'm sorry for how I acted before. I'm just worried about the safety of my family, and my friends." 

"Hey, I am too. That's why I'm here." 

"Yeah…" Pete ran a hand through his hair. "I know you must be stressed. But I'm just not… sure that you're able to do this. After all, you're only seventeen, aren't you? And the state you arrived in?" 

For probably the hundredth time, Gray cursed Amalie's information about her sister and their damn distracted mind. 

But their mind was instantly alert as they noticed a figure outside the door, and their eyes glanced around. The rest of the group was upstairs, listening in to the conversation and failing to me sneaky, except for Patrick, who Gray assumed actually respected people's privacy and had gone to the bathroom. The figure stepped through the door, nobody was noticing, and Grey's instincts took over. The door was close, and so was the knife block on the kitchen counter. Grabbing one, they sprinted and jumped over a couch. Sweeping the person's feet from under them, the person fell to the ground and Gray pressed a knife to their throat to see… "Brendon?" 

"So, Grey, you've still got it, eh?" 

Pete rushed over, visible shock on his face, as he glanced between Grey and their visitor, Brendon Urie. 

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Sunshine Riptide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gack. This is really really late, I'm sorry!

“Why are you here?” Gray asked, not moving the knife from Brendon’s throat as the rest of the group pounded downstairs. “All of you, stay back.” 

“I'm a helpful gift!” Brendon exclaimed with a wink, and Gray flashed back to the letter Kitty had sent. 

“You're going to be working with us.” It wasn't really a question, just a dry sigh of resentment. 

“Yup.” 

“Does Kitty know that I'm perfectly fine on my own, and that I don't need anyone else to help protect all them?” 

“Oh, I'm not here to protect them,” Brendon laughed. “Although, I can always help with that. Nah, I'm here to help with the search, so you can focus on the security part of it.” 

“Well, then. Code, please.” 

“30026,” Brendon responded promptly. 

Gray narrowed their eyes at him and pressed the knife harder into his neck. “That's an outdated code.” 

“Shit, I meant 30062. It's been a while.” 

But Gray shook their head. “Not enough proof. I don't know if you're actually Brendon, or if you're actually working with us. So… First off, tell me your favorite food combination. The one that you told me, the one only I know.” 

Brendon’s face flushed, and he mumbled something. 

“Louder.” 

“Gummy bears and pickles,” Brendon grumped. Gray seemed satisfied with that answer, and went on to the next question. 

“Code word.” 

“Red skittles.” 

Eyeing Brendon for a moment, Gray let him go, leaving him gasping for air. There was a red line across his neck where the knife was, and a few blood droplets appeared. “Damn, Gray, you made me bleed!” 

“Not my problem,” Gray responded, turning away. “There's nobody else here with you?” 

“Nope. No one.” 

“Um. Can someone please explain?” Patrick piped up. 

“Brendon, you do it. I need to go scan the house for any enemies that might have followed you here.” Then with that, Gray was gone, knife still in hand. Pete looked after them, an emotion in his eyes that he couldn't yet figure out. Regret? Relief? Confusion and… Still, distrust? 

“Wow, Grey, real nice of you!” Brendon yelled after them, before turning back to the group, who’s confused eyes were all locked on him. “Ah, yes, right. Explaining. So, a little while ago I had a little run in with the RAR. Gray helped me, I joined the BFG, worked with them for a little while, before taking a break from missions. Kitty contacted me and told me about this, and, well, I couldn't pass it up.” 

“Uh. Wow. Oh, yeah, uh. Who's this Kitty person you guys keep mentioning?” Gerard asked. 

“Kitty? She's our boss. Not the boss of the whole BFG, but she's pretty high up there.” 

“I hope you're not giving out classified information, Brendon,” Gray announced, walking down the staircase. 

“I don't think so?” 

Before Gray could say anything in response, or, rather, grumble something in response, as their face was stormy, Pete broke in. “Brendon. You're telling us...you're part of a secret organization. For how long now?” 

“Uhh… Four or five years, now?” 

“Brendon!” Gray snapped. “Too much information!” 

“Oh, come on, Gray! How is that too much information?” 

The air was hot between the two agents, and Joe broke in, trying to lighten the mood. “I think the real question here is…you like gummy bears and pickles? Together?” 

Brendon groaned and put his face in his hands. “Why'd you have to ask that question, Gray?” 

“So that's a yes?” 

Brendon nodded mutely. 

Joe, Frank and Ray burst into laughter as the others just stared at them. 

“How can you laugh at a time like this?” Patrick demanded.

Joe smiled sadly at him. “We're just trying to loosen up the situation.” 

Gray looked at all of them, then shook their head, and opened their mouth to say something, when they were interrupted by a large boom, coming from the outside. “Shit,” Gray swore. “Everyone, behind me, now. Brendon, take the back.” With that, they pushed open the back door and ran outside, the spray from the ocean spraying their face. 

The rest of the group had gotten outside, looking absolutely terrified, other than Brendon, who's face was stone hard cold. 

There was yelling, and then five people came out from the side of the house. One stalked in front of the four others with a devious grin on her face, her black hair flying everywhere. 

“Amalie,” Gray growled. 

“Grey. It's nice to see you again. Having fun?” 

“Oh, yes. Loads of it.” 

Amalie smirked, and from out of her pocket she pulled a gun. Spinning it in her hand, she pointed it at Grey. “So,” she said, slowly walking forwards, forcing Grey into the water. The tide sloshed over their feet, the water cold. “Tell me, where's that album, eh?” 

Grey snorted. “It's been what, five hours since I got dropped off here? You think we'd have found it by then?” 

Amalie sighed and shook her head. “Nice try, love. But I know you know where it is - so tell me.” 

“Again. Why would we know where it is so soon?” 

Huffing, Amalie sighed. “So, you want to play it the hard way. Well, than.” With a flick of her hand, the four others were holding guns, pointing them at the group. “I give them the signal, the people you've been assigned to protect...die. Capeesh?” 

Gray only hummed in reply. “I still am confused on why you think we have the album.”

Now Amalie was starting to get really annoyed, and Grey could see it. This was a dangerous game they were playing, but there was no other option. 

“Fine, you wanna know? It's because… That dude,” she pointed to Ray, who's mouth opened in suprise, “knows where their album is.” 

Grey raised their eyebrows, and everyone turned to look at him. 

“I - I don't know where it is! I promise, I have no clue, maybe I had it once and that's what she's talking about but I don't think I have it know and -” 

“ - oh, shut up, will you?” Amalie snapped, turning back to Grey. “It looks like he actually doesn't know where it is… Interesting. Welp, that puts a little dent in my plan.” 

Gray shook their head incredulously. “Where'd you even get that information?” 

“Why, you wondering if I got it from the same place I got the information that your sister is alive?” 

That caused an audible gasp from Brendon, and Grey glared at him. “No, actually. Although, I do wonder where you're getting all this bullshit. My sister? Alive?” Grey scoffed. “Yeah, not possible. Maybe you should be careful where you get your information. They could end up…” They stepped closer to Amalie. “Stabbing you in the back,” Gray whispered, and something on Amalie’s face snapped. 

Grabbing Grey’s hair, she pulled them towards her, so close Grey could feel her breath. “Maybe you should be careful who you trust. They could end up…” Her voice dropped to an even lower whisper. “Betraying you.” 

There was silence for a second, nobody moving, just the sound of the tide lapping at Amalie’s and Grey’s ankles. 

A million things were running through their mind, a million escape plans. But all of them were too far fetched, too dangerous, too likely to fail and then they might end up dead. Except for one, and although it was crazy, and they didn't really want to do it, it seemed like the only reasonable option. 

Suddenly, Grey leaned forward and slammed their lips onto Amalie’s, bringing her into a passionate embrace. Grey could feel Amalie loosen her grip on their hair and stiffen in surprise - but, also, kiss them back. Not having time to think about that now, Grey used the split second of the shock of the kiss to grab Amalie's gun from out of her hand and rip themself away from Amalie. 

Amalie’s face was flushed, shocked, but Grey wasted no time studying it. Bam, bam, bam, bam, four shots for Amalie’s four companions, and they fell to the ground. 

Amalie snorted, and pressed a button on the arm of her leather jacket. Fire burst from something on her back - a jet pack, Grey realized - and flew up in the air, and away, away, over the waves. 

Shocked silence filled the air before Gray broke it. “Ew,” they exclaimed, wiping their lips on their sleeve. “Sorry y'all had to see that - not something I wanted to do, but it seemed to be the only way out. And it worked, so, hey.” 

Amalie kissed me back. Why'd she kiss me back? Grey thought before frowning and pushing it away. Still too early after the fight to be thinking about that - they needed to be on their guard. 

Brendon shook his head with scoff and stepped forward. “Grey, it's not the kiss I'm worried about, although that was a strange move, it's something Amalie said.” 

Oh, Grey realized. Here it comes. 

“Your sister…is she alive?” 


End file.
